Mister Strange
by Drakai
Summary: Years ago, a strange set of circumstances left little Naruto in care of the Earth's Sorcerer Supreme. Doctor Stephen Strange raised the boy in his arts, as his own son, preparing him for his future. And by the Hoary Hosts of Hoggoth, he is prepared.
1. Chapter 1

The asylum was a dreary place, professor Charles Xavier thought to himself as he, for the hundredth time in the past year, rolled down the narrow hallway to the isolated room specially outfitted to handle mutants, containing the daughter of his old friend.

Erik may have been a great many things, most of them bad, but Charles knew for a fact that he dearly loved his children. He just did not know the proper way of showing it.

Charles stopped in front of the door as an idea struck him. He had been trying, unsuccessfully, for a year now to help the poor girl out of her shell. So maybe someone else would be more successful. But who? It would have to be someone kind enough to want to help, but powerful enough to withstand the girl's chaotic powers.

He turned the wheelchair around and set off towards the front desk. He knew someone in Greenwich Village who might be able to help

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto!"

A yell sounded through the mansion in Greenwich. A sixteen-year-old blonde snapper out of his meditative sate, getting off the bed. There was a crash coming from downstairs, followed by another yell.

"My boy, do come down here, will you? I could use a bit of help." Naruto sighed and climbed down the stairs. As he got to the door of the lobby, a purplish tentacle wrapped around his midsection and pulled him inside.

The lobby, usually so neat and tidy, couldn't even be seen for the giant mass of writhing purple flesh. On closer inspection, it seemed to be a giant octopus-like creature with one eye and a maw filled with teeth bigger than he was.

"Dad, what did you do this time?" The blonde asked a strangely-dressed man that was also hoisted by the tentacles.

"Surprisingly, this time it isn't my fault." The middle-aged man shrugged. "Now, I am going to need the chains while I try to force it back through the gateway. On three, if you would."

"Yeah, might as well. One…"

"…Two…"

"…Three! _**Crimson Bands of Cytorrak!**_ " Red chains burst out from Naruto's outstretched hand and wrapped around the purple tentacles, slamming them against the floor, letting the father-son duo drop free. "Any time now."

"Of course. Eye of Agammoto, open!" A necklace around his neck opened up, revealing a strange eye glaring at the octopus. "Back to the abyss, foul creature. Begone!" A swirling vortex appeared in front of the creature and sucked it up, vanishing shortly after. "There, that wasn't so bad." He looked at his son, ignoring his glare. "Done meditating?"

"I am now." Naruto answered dryly.

"Good." The older man clapped his hands. "You have a bit of tentacle monster there." He whipped the offending piece from Naruto's shoulder. It squeaked, trying to run away from the two men, but was sucked into a smaller vortex, this one made by Naruto. "I have a task for you, sport."

"Please don't call me that."

"It seems our help is needed at an asylum near Bayville." The man chuckled. "Go and handle it."

"Really? I have three more books to read. Books you've given me. There is also that trip to the tenth dimension, and the meeting you have with the Arbitrary." Naruto glared at his father. "Now is really not a good time."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure you can handle it all. And I don't need an escort for a simple meeting."

"Knowing you, yeah you do." Naruto sighed. "Alright, fine. Keys" His father raised an eyebrow. "I am not risking being seen just so I could get there a little sooner by flying. Unlike you, I have tact."

"Oh please." The man snorted, tossing him a set of car keys. "Try not to blow up a mountain this time, Mr. Tact."

"Shut up old man."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The one-hour ride to Bayville was calm and quite, something Naruto quite enjoyed. It was really refreshing, taking his father's Rolls-Royce out for a ride without being chased by some monstrosity, and then being scolded by his old man about the few inevitable dings that would appear.

The gate he drove up to was made out of dark metal, with two raven figureheads. The walls were high, made of stone and very foreboding.

"Arkham Asylum." There were words on the top of the gate. "I should have guessed." He drove the Rolls through the gate and up to the main building, a dark, gothic place. "Where's Batman when you need him."

The inside of the building was almost the complete opposite. Almost disturbingly clean and overwhelmingly white.

"I can see why they would have a problem here." Naruto muttered, looking around. "Hello." He spoke to a nurse at the front desk. "Somebody here called for help?"

"Name?" She was chewing a piece of bubblegum, popping it every now and again, irritating Naruto greatly.

"Strange. Could you stop that, please?"

"Strange name." She laughed to herself at the pun, earning an exasperated eye-roll from Naruto. _Never heard that one before._ "Sorry, name's not on the paper." She popped the bubblegum again.

"There has to be some mistake, then." Naruto's eyebrow twitched.

"Eh, could be." Another pop.

"Get it fixed then, please." He twitching increased. "And kindly stop popping the bubblegum."

"Can't fix." Yet another pop. "It'd take too long. And I'm on my break no, so go away, kid."

"Look lady…"

"Shoo." She waved her arm dismissively. "Go on, get." Naruto closed his eyes for a moment, clinching his hand into a glowing fist.

"Excuse me." Before he could do something drastic the sound of a slight squeak, followed by a soothing, elderly voice, came from the hallway. "You are the one Dr. Strange sent?"

Naruto turned away from the grinning nurse and towards the voice. The man that spoke was bald, and confined to a wheelchair, dressed in a blue suit. But here was something about him Naruto just couldn't put his finger on. An itch, at the back of his mind. Almost like…

"Stay out of there, please." He spoke to the elder man. "We wouldn't want something in there to eat you."

"My boy, I doubt there is anything in there that dangerous."

"You'd be surprised. Naruto Strange." He gave a small bow.

"Stephen's son?" Naruto nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Professor Charles Xavier, headmaster of the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters."

"You were the one that called?"

"Indeed. I have a very particular problem with a very gifted youngster you might be able to help with."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Certainly. If you would come this way, I shall explain everything."

"Go ahead; I'll catch up in a moment." The professor nodded and wheeled away. Behind him there was a whoosh, followed by a quick flash of crimson and a frightened croak.

Charles just shook his head in amusement.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **This laptop is all kinds of awesome.**

 **So yeah, I'm thinking about making this X-Men Evolution. I haven't really seen it, of course, but that hardly stops me anyway.**


	2. Chapter 2

"So tell me." Naruto and the Professor were standing in front of a solitary door at the end of a long hallway.

"Behind this door is Wanda Maximoff, the daughter of my old enemy Erik Lehnsherr. Or Magneto, as he is known these days."

"So why is she here?"

"Unfortunately for her, Erik is not a very good father. He has little patience for those who do not follow his will. It really does not surprise me that poor Wanda ended up here."

"So you have an emotional, unstable mutant with daddy issues on your hands." Naruto deadpanned. "That's hardly something that would take the Sorcerer Supreme to deal with."

"Yes, you would be right. But her particular mutation if reality manipulation. She has already turned two doctors into mice, and opened a hole in the fabric of time and space last year."

"Ah, so that's what dad was talking about. I see." Naruto looked at the door. "I might as well take a shot at it. But you'll owe me a favor."

"If you succeed."

"If I survive." Naruto grinned and walked through the door.

The room was padded white, a waste in Naruto's opinion, with a small bed at one end, under a tiny, barred window. The bed was messy, and obviously recently used. But the patient was no longer in it. She was in the corner furthest from the door, locked in a straightjacket, long raven hair covering her face.

Naruto looked at the girl and calmly walked towards her, his leather shoes clicking on the ground. "Hello." He crouched in front of her with a small smile on his face. Her head lifted up and two piercing blue eyes shone through the black locks. "I'm Strange. Naruto Strange." Her mouth twitched a bit. "I thought you might like that little joke. What's your name?" She remained silent. "Come on, I promise I won't use it to cause chaos and misfortune. You can trust me; I'm the son of a doctor." Her mouth twitched again.

"Wanda." She muttered.

"Tell me Wanda; is your face as pretty as your voice?" She glared at him. "Don't be like that; I can't see your face behind all that hair." He lifted his hand to her bangs and tucked them behind her ears, revealing a rather pretty face with slim black eyebrows, said blue eyes and full red lips. "I guess it is."

"Why are you here?" Her voice was a little hoarse, with a slight exotic accent to it.

"Well, you see, I'm here to help Professor Charles Xavier. I think you know him, bald guy, rolls around in a wheelchair. No sense of humor." He chuckled.

"We've met."

"You see, he really wants you to go to his School for Gifted Youngsters, so he called my dad, who was too lazy to come himself. My dad then sent me. So, really, I'm here to help you."

"Why? Is your father a psychiatrist?"

"No. Dad was a surgeon a few years ago, but he's… retired."

"Then why you?"

"For now, just to help you out of here."

"And into the School for Gifted Youngsters."

"Ideally, yes."

"'Gifted' here meaning 'crazy'."

"No my dear, 'gifted' here meaning 'mutant'."

"What?"

"You see, there are some people on this Earth born with an extra gene. This gene, dubbed the 'X-Gene' by people who do such things for a living, causes them to manifest a wide array of abilities. From wings, to eye-beams, to…" He motioned to her. "Reality manipulation."

"So I am a mutant?"

"Yes. Your dad must've mentioned something about that." She flinched.

"I do not like talking about my father."

"Ah. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up any… well, I'm sorry." She nodded.

"So why you? What is your mutation?"

"I don't have any; I come with no more genes than the ordinary human being." She looked at him puzzled. "I, my dear, am a sorcerer. A magic user."

"Magic? There is no such thing."

"Oh? Tell me then, why don't you have your straightjacket on anymore?" She looked down to see she was dressed in a white hospital gown, her hands wrapped around her stomach. She looked to Naruto to see the jacket in his arms. "I think that's better, don't you? You can hardly have a civilized conversation in one of these." He threw the white jacket over his shoulder and walked over to the bed, sitting down in one corner of it.

Wanda stood up slowly, rubbing her wrists to alleviate some imaginary pain, and looked cautiously at the blonde. Naruto just smiled at her and tapped the space on the bed next to him. After another few long moments, Wanda moved slowly to the bed and sat on the opposite corner. Naruto pouted at her. "So can we talk about the school now?"

"And you say Professor Xavier can teach me control."

"You don't need control Wanda." Naruto said softly. "You need guidance. And the Professor's school is a haven, especially for scared and confused kids. He will help you."

"And if he cannot?"

"Then I will. What you do is surprisingly similar to what I do, so maybe by teaching you magic I can help you own your other powers."

"Own?"

"You're scared of them now, aren't you?" She looked away, but moved a bit closer to him. "You shouldn't be. They are part of you. Dangerous, yes, but so is an ordinary human being."

"Why?" She asked after a few tense moments of silence.

"Why what?" He raised an eyebrow. She was now looking straight into his eyes for her answer.

"Why would you help me? You do not know me. We have just met not one hour ago. You do not know my father, what he has done."

"Yes, I do." Naruto answered simply. "I know of Erik Lehnsherr, and what he's done." She flinched again at the name. "And I also know you, Wanda Maximoff. You're scared. Of your powers, of your father, even yourself. You're confused about the world. But most of all, you're lonely. But you don't have to go through all this alone. You have me now." Her eyes started to water. "You asked me why I would do this for you? Maybe it's because I see some of my old self in you, before my father adopted me. Maybe it's because i want Charles to owe me a favor. Maybe it's because I think you're beautiful, and I want to be close to you." She blushed lightly. "Maybe it's because I see in you the potential for a strong, smart young woman, a great woman, who might change the world for the better." He smiled at her. "So what do you say?" Wanda launched herself at Naruto, wrapping her arms around him and sobbing into his chest. He just smiled sadly, gently caressing her back and kissing the top of her head.

Charles sat at the doorway, silently watching the scene. Naruto's father was right, he concluded, the blonde really did have the power to change people. He turned around, leaving the two teens to their moment. He had a few arrangements to make.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **You know, it's really sad only like two people got the Batman joke. Mainly that it was a joke, and not a three-way crossover.**

 **Actually, there may be something out of it, now that I think about it. Nothing major enough to warrant a crossover, though.**

 **Really sad.**


End file.
